powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Final Quest: The Hundred Beasts Roar!!
is the fifty-first and final episode of Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. it is the conclusion of Gaoranger s four-episode endgame. Synopsis With the city turned to chaos as Senki fulfills his ultimate goal, the rangers, powerless, march on and prepare to face Senki with help coming from the last place they'd ever expect. Plot The Power Animals have been destroyed and Sky Island heading for a crash landing. In the city, Orgettes sweep the streets, causing havoc. Even without their powers of Power Animals, the Gaorangers go on fighting, making their way to the top of a tall building to take on Senki himself. GaoRed manages to stab Senki in the heart, but to no avail. The Gaorangers formally introduce themselves to each other for the first time just as the heavens open, allowing all 100 Power Animals to return to Earth to attack Senki. The Gaorangers are introduced to GaoMouse, GaoStingray, GaoHorse, and GaoPeacock, before their own Animals return to them, allowing the Gaorangers to transform one last time. The Gaorangers and Power Animals destroy Senki with an Animal Heart attack, then the Gaorangers use the Hyakujuuken to finish the job by destroying Senki's heart. The Power Animals then return to the sky. As a result of the death of the last Org leader, The Matrix sinks and collapses, destroying itself while killing TsueTsue and Yabaiba inside. Later, Tetomu tells the Gaorangers that she must return to her sleep in case the Orgs return in the future. The Gaorangers return their jackets and G-Phones to Tetomu, who thanks them for their efforts, then returns to Sky Island. The Gaorangers go back to their lives - Gaku in the air force, Sae at her father's dojo, Soutarou on a farm, Kai as a lifeguard and Kakeru as a vet. Tsukumaro goes traveling the world. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Shiori: *Civilian: , *Couple: , *Farmer: *Karate Opponent: *Surf Shop Owner: *Military Officer: , Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 2, . Starting the next week, Gaoranger was replaced by Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger. *'Viewership': 8.6% *Though the final episode of Gaoranger, quite a few cameos appear in this last episode: **Kouichi Sakaguchi (who voiced Yabaiba) and Eiji Takemoto (who voiced Rouki) return from their roles in the previous episode. **Hirofumi Fukuzawa (GaoRed, as well as GaoMuscle and GaoHunter) and Naoko Kamio (GaoWhite) appear as a couple. **Yasuhiro Takeuchi (GaoYellow) and Motokuni Nakagawa (GaoWhite) appear as police officers. **Yuuichi Hachisuka (GaoWhite) appears as an opponent in a karate tournament. **Yasuhiko Imai (GaoBlue) appears as the owner of a surf shop. **Hideaki Kusaka (GaoBlack, as well as GaoKing) appears as a coworker and friend of Ushigome. *A long preview for the next season, Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger aired at the end of the episode, followed by a preview of the first episode. DVD Releases *''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger'' Volume 12 features episodes 47-51.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gao.html *The complete Gaoranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on December 18, 2018. See also References Category:Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Written by Junki Takegami